One Second is all it takes
by YugiYamiforever
Summary: Yami learns how quickly one's life can change in just one second. YY, BR, MM, SJ
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi or any of the characters.  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
[Yami to Yugi]  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
One Second  
  
Yugi was sitting in his room finishing up his homework when he heard voices coming from the kitchen. 'Sounds like Yami and Joey are back.' Yugi thought. He decided to go and see what they were doing. He got up from his desk and walked down the stairs. Yugi was about to enter the kitchen but what he heard made his stop in his tracks. He saw Joey sitting at the table and Yami was looking in the fridge.  
  
"Yami, did you hear what happened to Yugi today?" Joey asked.  
  
"What happened _this_ time?" Yami said slightly annoyed. Yugi was shocked by the tone of Yami's voice. 'Why does Yami sound annoyed with me?' Yugi thought 'does he think I'm a burden?' Tears started to form behind his amethyst eyes.  
  
"Ushio cornered him at school and started punching him, luckily I happened to walk by then and I stopped him." Joey replied, "We really should teach him how to defend himself."  
  
"Don't you think I've already tried that?" Yami snorted, "He doesn't want to hurt anyone, no matter how bad they want to hurt him, I really don't know what to do anymore."  
  
"Come on Yami, you really don't..." Joey started by was cut off by Yami.  
  
"Yes I do mean it Joey, he does nothing to protect himself." Yami explained annoyed, "He just sits there and takes it, and I am really getting sick of...." Yami was cut off when he felt an overwhelming sadness through the link, he turned to go upstairs to check on his light but stopped when he saw Yugi standing in the doorway crying.  
  
"Aibou?" Yami took one step towards Yugi and was startled when Yugi took a step away from him shaking his head.  
  
/you do think of me as nothing but a burden./ Yugi said through the link. He kept repeating it over and over as he ran out of the game shop. /he doesn't care anymore, I'm just a burden, I'm just a burden/

"Yugi! Wait!" Yami yelled. Yami chased after him.  
  
Yugi was so upset that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, he didn't realize until it was too late that a car came speeding down the street. The car tried to swerve to avoid hitting Yugi but instead ended up spinning out from the ice on the road and throwing Yugi's little body into the nearest building. Yugi hit the wall hard and he slumped to the ground. He was unconscious before he even knew what happened. Yami ran out of the game shop just as Yugi hit the building.  
  
The last thought of Yugi's that Yami heard was /you do think of me as nothing but a burden/  
  
When Yami got to Yugi, he was laying on the ground unconscious. Yami ran up to him and gently turned him over, Yugi had a huge bump on his head which wouldn't stop bleeding. His leg was bent in an unnatural position and Yami could tell it was broken. Yami removed his jacket and gently placed it under Yugi's head. Yami then saw that Yugi wasn't breathing, he looked at Joey. Joey gently pushed Yami aside and began CPR to revive his best friend. After a few minutes Yugi finally responded and started coughing.  
  
Yami looked extremely relieved. He turned to Joey again and yelled,

"Joey, go back into the house and call an ambulance. NOW!"  
  
"I already did Yami," Joey replied, "there on their way now."

Yami nodded to Joey then returned his attention back to Yugi. Yami noticed that Yugi started shaking violently. He turned to Joey.  
  
"Joey, give me your jacket." Yami said. Joey took off his coat and handed it to Yami.  
  
Yami placed the jacket over Yugi's shaking form, he knew that it was not a good sign it meant Yugi was going into shock. Yami was relieved when he heard sirens in the distance. The paramedics jumped out of the ambulance and quickly tended to Yugi. As they loaded him into the ambulance, Yami jumped in after him. They were about to object, but the look in Yami's eyes told them that it was not a good idea. They just shrugged and went back to Yugi.  
  
Yugi was starting to look very pale and his shaking was getting worse. Suddenly, Yugi gave a single shuttering breath and stopped breathing again. The paramedic quickly took action and once again CPR was performed on Yugi. It didn't work right away this time, so they decided to use the paddles. Yami watched horrified as Yugi's body jumped slightly off the stretcher. He worriedly looked to the paramedic who continued shocking Yugi's body. After what seemed like an eternity Yugi started coughing again, but suddenly he started to shake violently.  
  
"He's going into shock!," the paramedic yelled, then she turned to Yami, "He's losing too much blood we have to do a blood transfusion now or he won't make it to the hospital."  
  
Without hesitation, Yami nodded at her and rolled up his sleeve. The female paramedic then inserted a needle in Yugi's arm and another one in Yami. Yami stared sadly at his light, he couldn't get Yugi's last thought out of his head. He held Yugi's hand and decided to try the mind link.  
  
[I'm so sorry my little light, I never meant to hurt you]Yami saddened even more when he received no reply. They quickly arrived at the hospital and Yami was stopped while they wheeled Yugi away.  
  
"Please sir," A nurse said, "You have to wait here while we help your brother." She led Yami to a vacant seat and then left heading to the ER where they took Yugi. Yami decided to call their friends and tell them what happened. He called Ryou first and asked him to call everyone and meet him at the hospital. Ryou wanted to know why but Yami told him that he really didn't want to repeat this too many times. It was too painful. Ryou reluctanlty agreed and told Yami he would make the phone calls.  
  
Joey was the first to arrive, he had run the whole way and was extremely worried about Yugi. He saw Yami sitting in the waiting room and quickly ran up to him.  
  
"Have you heard anything?" Joey asked desperately.  
  
"No," Yami shook his head sadly, "He's still in the operating room. They had to revive him again in the ambulance plus give him a blood transfusion. I'm so worried about him."  
  
Joey placed a comforting hand on Yami's shoulder. "He'll be okay," Joey replied, "Yugi's a fighter, it will take more than this to keep him down."  
  
Yami gently brushed Joey's hand off his shoulder, "You don't understand Joey, its my fault that he's even in this mess." Yami hung his head, unable to look the other in the eye, "I really hurt him today, I could see it in his eyes, I could hear it in his thoughts. His last thought to me was that I think of him as nothing but a burden."  
  
Joey was about to reply when the rest of their friends showed up.  
  
"Yami, Joey what happened?" Ryou asked worriedly. They told the others what had happened. At first Bakura looked like he was ready to kill Yami, but Ryou held him back.  
  
"How could you!" Bakura sneered, "How could you hurt your hikari like that?"  
  
Yami hung his head in shame at Bakura's words. "I didn't know he was there, and I know that's no excuse but..." Yami was interrupted when he saw the doctor approach him.  
  
"Who is here for Yugi Moto?" The doctor asked. Yami stood up and approached the doctor.  
  
"How is Yugi?" Yami asked frantically, "is he going to be okay?"  
  
The doctor explained, "He came out of surgery alright but he slipped into a coma due to the concussion he received. We had to revive him again several times. He is in critical condition, but he is finally stabilized. His leg was broken in several places and we won't know anything else until he wakes up."  
  
Yami was heartbroken. 'Oh Yugi what have I done' Yami thought. He turned to the doctor "Can I see him?"  
  
"Alright, I'll come and get you once he is moved into the ICU." The doctor replied. About an hour later the doctor reappeared and led Yami to the room Yugi was in. Yami hesitated before entering the room. He slowly opened the door and was shocked by what he saw. Yugi was laying in the bed with machines and wires connected all over his poor lights body. He could hear the heart monitor beeping in an uneven beat. Yami sighed sadly and sat in the chair beside Yugi's bed and held his hand.  
  
[Yugi?]Yami tried the link again but still received no response [I'm so sorry Yugi, I never meant to hurt you]Yami felt his heart stop when the heart monitor attached to Yugi started beeping erratically. Suddenly, a doctor came charging into the room and pushed Yami away from the bed.  
  
"We're losing him!," The doctor yelled, "Hurry up guys we don't have much time!."  
  
Yami watched fearfully as the doctors frantically worked to save his hikari's life.  
  
'No Yugi, I can't lose you,' Yami thought, 'please you have to be alright. I'm so sorry Yugi.' Yami thought.  
  
To Yami, it seemed to take forever for them to stabilize his hikari again. He was relieved when the monitor was beating again. It wasn't as strong as before, but at least his light was still with them.  
  
The doctor placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "That was close," The doctor explained, "We have him stable again, but if he doesn't wake up soon, I don't know if he'll wake up at all."  
  
Yami stayed by Yugi's side, refusing to leave. Joey and the rest of his friends visited often, bringing Yami things to eat so he didn't have to leave Yugi's side. Whenever Yami tried to leave Yugi would whimper in his sleep and start tossing and turning, but the second Yami grabbed his hand he calmed down again. So Yami just sat in the room, held Yugi's hand and whispered comforting words to him.  
  
Its been a month since that terrible night and the longer Yugi stayed in the coma, the slimmer his chances of recovering were getting. Yami refused to give up on his hikari. Luckily, Yugi was stable but he just wouldn't wake up. Yami was really starting to worry. 'What if he doesn't wake up?' Yami thought, 'No I can't think that way, I have to stay positive for my aibou.'  
  
It was late at night and Yami was almost asleep when he heard a soft moan from the bed beside him.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami asked, "Come on Yugi, I know you can do it." He whispered. Yugi started to stir slightly and Yami rushed to find a doctor. They both came running in the room as Yugi slowly opened his amethyst eyes. He looked around the room with a confused look in his eyes.

'Where am I?' Yugi thought. Yami quickly ran to Yugi's side and gently grabbed Yugi's hand. He was very surprised when Yugi flinched away from his touch.

"Aibou?" Yami said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi or any of the characters.  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
[Yami to Yugi]   
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Last Chapter  
  
"Yugi?" Yami asked, "Come on Yugi, I know you can do it." He whispered. Yugi started to stir slightly and Yami rushed to find a doctor. They both came running in the room as Yugi slowly opened his amethyst eyes. He looked around the room with a confused look in his eyes. 'Where am I?' Yugi thought. Yami quickly ran to Yugi's side and gently grabbed Yugi's hand. He was very surprised when Yugi flinched away from his touch.  
  
"Aibou?" Yami said quietly.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Yami?" Yugi whispered, "what are you doing here?" He continued to look at Yami with confused eyes. 'I thought he hated me why would he come and see me?' Yugi thought unknowingly into the mind link.  
  
Yami could tell that Yugi was upset and hurt by what he heard Yugi say through the link. He was about to say something but the doctor motioned for Yami to meet him in the hall. Yami got off the bed and followed the doctor.

When the door was shut, the doctor turned to Yami. "Yami could you wait out here?," He asked, "I am going to do a quick exam on him then I will come and get you." Yami nodded and went back to the waiting room to see if their friends were still there. Yami walked up to them and quietly waited for them to notice him. They all turned and saw how sad Yami was.  
  
"Yami, what's wrong?" Joey asked worriedly.  
  
"Yugi woke up," Yami explained, "I can tell that I really hurt him, he thinks that I hate him."  
  
"Did he tell you that?" Joey asked.  
  
"No," Yami shook his head, "he unknowingly said it through our link."  
  
"Yami what happened that made you say those things in the first place." Joey asked. "I mean you never talked about Yugi that way before."  
  
"I just felt so helpless, I wasn't there to help Yugi. I let him down" Yami tried to explain. "I guess I was a little mad at him for not wanting to learn to defend himself."  
  
"Yugi doesn't like violence." Joey stated, "even if it means defending himself. Since he was bullied for most of his life, he knows how it feels and he doesn't want to put someone else through that same pain."  
  
"Not even if it's the person hurting him?" Yami asked.  
  
"Nope, he doesn't even want to hurt the person hurting him." Joey answered, "Sometimes Yugi is too nice for his own good, that's why he needs friends like us. He needs us to do what he himself cannot, and that's protect and defend him from harm."  
  
"Yami, you haven't known Yugi as long as we have" Joey continued, "he's very sensitive and gets upset easily. The Yugi you know now is nothing like when I met him. You see, he hates to bother people with his problem but would drop everything and do anything for his friends. He never wants to be a burden to anyone."  
  
"That's why I upset him so bad." Yami said and Joey nodded. "That's why he was so hurt. I have to go and apologize."  
  
Just then the doctor came out of Yugi's room, and he walked up to the group. "Well, he is slowly improving, but I still want to run more tests." The doctor explained, "he keeps asking for his puzzle, do you know what he's talking about?"  
  
"Yeah, I know what he's asking for," Yami replied, "can I give it to him now?"  
  
"Yes, but he was getting agitated so I had to give him something to calm him down, he is sleeping now."  
  
"Why was he getting agitated?" Yami asked, "he seemed fine when I left."  
  
"He brought his leg up to his chest and wrapped his arms around it, then he started to rock back and forth whispering 'I'm just a burden' over and over." The doctor explained, "I had to give him something because he wouldn't let me do my exam and he was getting really worked up."  
  
'Oh, Yugi.' Yami thought, 'I'm so sorry.'  
  
He turned to the doctor and said, "I'll be quiet." He walked back to his hikari's room, and he saw Yugi calmly sleeping in his bed. He went to the bed and sat on the edge. Yami reached out for Yugi's hand, he placed the puzzle in his small fingers and then closed them around the puzzle. Yugi stirred slightly but didn't awaken.  
  
Yami sighed. 'You are never a burden to me Yugi,' He thought, 'I wish you wouldn't keep things from me, especially when your hurting emotionally.' He felt Yugi stir again saw he was waking up.  
  
Yugi slowly opened his eyes. He felt something in his hand and looked down. He felt someone in the room with him and he looked up. /Why is Yami here?/ He thought, /I thought he would be happy that he doesn't have to put up with me anymore./ A tear silently rolled down Yugi's face, his emotions were so strong and painful that Yami could hear all his thoughts.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi said softly, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Yugi, I came to apologize to you." Yami explained, "I didn't mean any of it. I..."  
  
"Then why did you say it?" Yugi interrupted him. "Why would you say it if it wasn't true, you do think I'm a burden." Yugi's voice was raising with each word. The heart monitor started beeping erratically. Yami could tell that Yugi was getting really upset. Yugi was struggling to sit up. "You think I'm a burden, you can't stand me, you..." Yugi's voice kept rising, suddenly his eyes rolled back into his head and he just slumped forward. Yami caught him and gently lay him back down.  
  
Yugi's doctor came running into the room when he heard the heart monitor beeping loudly. He quickly ran over to Yugi and started checking his vital signs, but as soon as he touched him, Yugi started thrashing around and whimpering. He turned to Yami and asked, "What happened?"  
  
"I was trying to apologize to him and he started getting really upset, then his eyes just rolled back and he passed out." Yami tried to explain.  
  
The doctor was trying to hold down Yugi to calm him down, but he couldn't. "Yami can you please help me for a second? Just try and hold him down while I get a sedative." He asked.  
  
Yami nodded and gently grabbed Yugi's wrists. Yugi started struggling harder. The doctor was preparing a shot to give to Yugi, when he finished he took Yugi's arm and administered the shot. Yami continued to hold Yugi until the sedative kicked in, eventually Yugi calmed and settled into a comfortable sleep.

The doctor then glared at Yami, "In case you forgot he's still in the ICU," He said angrily, "if you continue to upset him, I won't let you visit him anymore. He may be stable now but that doesn't mean he's out of the woods yet."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yami asked confused.  
  
"Nothing I can say for sure right now, at least not until the results of the tests comes back and there are a few more tests I want to do." He replied.  
  
"There's something that your not telling me?" Yami stated.  
  
The doctor sighed, "Yugi's heart has weakened," The doctor said sadly, "When he first stopped breathing, he stopped long enough to affect the blood flow to his heart. Then we kept having to revive him, and it was just too much for his heart. He can't handle too much stress, his heart can't take it right now."  
  
Yami felt horrible. 'It's my fault this happened to him,' he thought, 'if I didn't say those awful things about him he would be fine right now.' "Now if you'll wait outside, I'll check his vital signs and draw some blood for a few more tests." The doctor said. Yami nodded and left the room again. Yami returned once again to the waiting room. It was late at night so his friends went home for the night. Yami slumped down into the uncomfortable seats and waited for the doctor to return.  
  
About thirty minutes later the doctor reappeared. "You can see him again, but if you upset him again I will not allow you visitation." The doctor stated. Yami nodded his head in reply and headed to Yugi's room. When he opened the door, he noticed that there were more wires and machines connected to his light. Yugi's breathing was labored and he looked really pale. Yami walked over to the bed and once again sat down in the chair.  
  
He sadly looked at Yugi's small form. [Yugi, please be all right. I didn't mean any of the things I said to you, and I don't even know why I said them. I was mad at myself not you.]Yami tried the link to see if Yugi would respond.  
  
/Why do you bother with me?/ came the soft reply. /I'm just a burden, always in the way, just a burden/  
  
[You are not a burden Aibou, you never have been a burden.]Yami tried to convince his light [and you never will be a burden.]  
  
/just a burden, no one cares/ Yugi whispered over and over almost in a trance like state.  
  
Yami reached out to hold Yugi, at first Yugi's body tensed up but then he slowly relaxed. He held him in a comforting embrace, whispering soothing words into Yugi's ears. He rocked the small boy until Yugi's chanting had stopped and he fell back asleep. Yami gently lay Yugi back down on his bed and just continued to hold the small boy's hand.  
  
A few hours later the doctor opened the door. "I have the results of Yugi's tests." He replied.  
  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi or any of the characters.  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
[Yami to Yugi]  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Last Chapter  
  
A few hours later the doctor opened the door. "I have the results of Yugi's tests." He replied  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"How is he?" Yami asked concerned.  
  
"All his tests came back fine," The doctor replied, "The only thing is that now he will have to be on heart medication for the rest of his life, but as long as he takes it there is nothing to worry about.  
  
"Heart medication?" Yami asked, "Why?"  
  
"As I told you before his heart has weakened," The doctor explained, "You saw how he reacted before when he was stressed. He needs to remain at home for a few more weeks before he is allowed to return to school. The most important thing is just keeping him as calm as possible, but don't worry, as long as he takes his medication he will be fine."  
  
"When can I take him home?" Yami said.  
  
"I just want to keep him for just one more night, then he can go home tomorrow." The doctor replied.  
  
"Can I see him now?" Yami asked.  
  
"Okay, he's sleeping now so please don't wake him." The doctor replied. "As long as Yugi stays stable we are moving him to another room, we will let you know when the room is ready."  
  
Yami nodded to the doctor and went to Yugi's room.  
  
When Yami opened the door, he saw that Yugi was in the same position he was in when Yami left. Yami quietly walked into the room and sat in the chair again. He held Yugi's hand and watched the small boy sleep. Yugi slightly stirred but didn't awaken. Yami continued to hold his hand and rub it affectionately.  
  
[I feel so horrible about the way I treated you] Yami thought through the link, [ I hope you can forgive me even though I don't deserve it.]  
  
/Yami?/ Yugi replied in a whisper /I thought you hated me, why didn't you leave me?/  
  
Yami could sense the confusion in Yugi. He looked at Yugi, his eyes were still closed but Yami answered anyway.  
  
[ I will never leave you, Aibou.] Replied Yami soothingly.[ I will always be here for you, I promise.]  
  
At first Yugi didn't reply and Yami thought he fell back asleep.  
  
/You promise?/ Yugi asked softly. Yami was confused by the question at first but then he realized what Yugi was talking about.  
  
[Yes Hikari, I promise.] Yami confirmed.  
  
/Yami?/ whispered Yugi /why did you say those things?/  
  
[I'm so sorry about that Yugi, I was just mad at myself for not being there for you when you needed me the most.]Yami explained, [ It was really unfair for me to take it out on you, I didn't mean any of it.] Yami waited for a response but he never received one. He looked over at Yugi and saw his eyes were open.  
  
"Yugi?" said Yami.  
  
Again no response. Yami patiently waited again for a response then he finally got one, but it was not the kind of response he wanted.  
  
Yugi was struggling to sit up, "Why did you say those things if you didn't mean them?" Yugi whispered. "If you didn't mean it, you wouldn't have said it. I'm a burden, and you don't care about me." Yugi's voice was rising with each word, "YOU DON'T CARE, YOU DON'T CARE!" Yami pulled Yugi into an embrace trying to calm the young light down. The heart monitor was beeping erratically again.  
  
"Please calm down Yugi." Yami said soothingly.  
  
Yugi was struggling to get out of Yami's embrace, he put his small hands on Yami's chest and weakly tried to push Yami away from him. "NO LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU DON'T CARE, YOU DON'T CARE!" Yugi screamed. Suddenly, Yugi slumped forward once again and once again Yami caught him and gently lowered Yugi back down on the bed. Yami glanced over to the heart monitor again, it stopped beating erratically, instead it was slowing down in beats. Yami looked worriedly at Yugi who was still unconscious. Yami's heart stopped when the monitor flat lined. Yugi's doctor came rushing in and pushed Yami away. Another doctor and a nurse ran into the room with the heart paddles and once again were shocking Yugi trying to get a heartbeat. Yugi's doctor pushed Yami out of the room and told him to go to the waiting room. The door was slammed in his face and as he walked away he could still hear the monitor flat lining. 'Maybe Yugi would be better off if I just left permanently.' Yami thought, 'Every time I see him, he gets so upset that he passes out.'  
  
Back in Yugi's room  
  
The doctors worked frantically to keep the small boy alive, they shocked him quite a few times before they finally got a heartbeat. When Yugi was once again stable, they hooked Yugi up to more machines and gave him another shot with a sedative to help keep him calm and let him rest comfortably. The doctor left the room once they were finished with Yugi.  
  
He stormed into the waiting room and angrily approached Yami. "That's it, you no longer have visitation rights to see Yugi," He said in an angry voice, then his voice softened by the sad look on Yami's face, "at least until he's out of the ICU."  
  
Yami nodded sadly, "How is he?" Yami asked quietly.  
  
"We have him stable again, but I can't let you see him till we move him." The doctor replied, "Normally I would never deny anyone rights for visits in the ICU but out of the two times you've seen him both times he flat lined."  
  
"I understand, Please take good care of him." Yami said, then he turned around and left the hospital and went home.  
  
One week later  
  
At the hospital  
  
Yugi slowly opened his amethyst eyes and looked around the room, the first thing he noticed is that he was in a different room and almost all of the machines were disconnected from him. He looked to the side of his bed where Yami usually was. Yami was gone. Tears came to Yugi's eyes. 'He left me?' Yugi thought, 'I know I told him to, but I didn't mean it' At the thought of being alone tears ran freely down his soft face.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi whispered, he struggled to sit up.  
  
"YAMI!" Yugi repeated this over and over each time his voice rising in volume till he was finally screaming. A doctor ran into the room to see what the small boy was screaming about. He tried to calm the boy down but nothing worked. He gave Yugi another shot with a sedative, but Yugi was fighting the effects and continued screaming and crying. The doctor ran from the room and kept running until he reached the nurses station.  
  
"NURSE!" He yelled.  
  
"Yes doctor, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly. "I need you to call Yami Moto, NOW, it's an emergency." He answered.  
  
She quickly looked up the number and dialed it immediately.  
  
At the game shop  
  
Yami was sitting on the couch watching TV when the phone rang, he jumped off the couch and ran to the phone.  
  
"Hello?" He asked.  
  
"Is this Yami Moto?" The voice asked.  
  
"Yes it is," Yami replied, "Speaking?"  
  
"I'm a nurse at the hospital, Yugi's doctor just ran in here and told me to call you. He said it was an emergency and told me to tell you to hurry up and get here as soon as possible." The nurse answered.  
  
"I'm on my way now." Yami replied, he hung up the phone and quickly got in his car. He was stopped by a cop on the way for speeding, but he told the cop it was an emergency so the police officer gave him an escort to the hospital. Yami parked the car and ran into the hospital. Yugi's doctor met him at the door.  
  
"Yami I'm glad you were able to come so quickly." The doctor said, "Quickly, follow me." The doctor quickly walked down the hall with Yami close on his heels.  
  
"Doctor what's wrong?" Yami asked worriedly, "Is Yugi okay?"  
  
"He woke up this morning, and when he saw you weren't there he just started screaming," The doctor explained, "Nothing we tried is helping to calm him down, we even tried sedating him but he's fighting it. We need to calm him down as soon as possible and I know you're the only one who can do that."  
  
"Why me?" Yami asked confused, "I was the one that upset him in the first place. What makes you think I could calm him?"  
  
"I don't think, I know," The doctor stated, "He's been screaming for you over and over since he woke up."  
  
'I thought he never wanted to see me again?' Yami thought, 'well that don't matter now, if Yugi needs me then I will always be there for him.'  
  
As they neared the room, Yami could hear Yugi screaming his name at the top of his lungs. When they entered the room, Yami quickly ran over to Yugi.  
  
Yugi was sitting up in the bed screaming Yami's name, he had tears running down his face.  
  
Yami ran to Yugi and pulled him into a comforting embrace. He started rubbing soothing circles on Yugi's back while whispering comforting words in his ear. Yugi kept screaming Yami's name over and over. Yami just held him closer and started rocking him gently back and forth. That seemed to work because Yugi quit screaming, but was still crying.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami whispered, "it's okay, I'm here now." Yami kept repeating that until Yugi's cries turned into soft hiccups. Yami continued to hold him. Eventually, Yugi looked up and saw Yami.  
  
"YAMI!" Yugi cried, "is that really you? You didn't leave me?"  
  
"No, Yugi." Yami replied, "I would never leave you."  
  
Yugi nuzzled his head in Yami's shirt and held him tightly as if he was Yugi's last lifeline. Yami tightened his hold on Yugi also. He continued to rock Yugi till the small boy's breathing leveled out signaling the sedative was finally kicking in and he fell asleep. Yami tried to lay Yugi back down on the bed. The second his arms left Yugi, he started whimpering in his sleep and tightening his grip on Yami's waist. So Yami just crawled into the bed with Yugi and held him in his lap while Yugi continued to sleep.  
  
A few minutes later the doctor opened the door to check on his patient and smiled at what he saw. Yami was sitting up against the wall with Yugi snuggled in his lap and both were asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi or any of the characters.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
[Yami to Yugi]  
  
I should of said this in the first chapter. Bakura and Marik and even Seto are nice in this fic. There are pairings in this chapter: Y/Y (but they don't know this yet) B/R M/M S/J  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next morning, Yami was the first to wake up. He realized he was now lying down on the bed, he tried to get up but he noticed a weight on his chest. He looked down and saw Yugi snuggled up against him with his head using Yami's chest as a pillow. Yugi still had two small fistfuls of Yami's shirt in his hands. Yami smiled down at his little light. Yami glanced at the door when he heard it opening, he sat up carefully placing Yugi in his lap wrapping his arms securely around him. Yugi's head was resting on Yami's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around Yami snuggling closer again. Yugi's doctor walked in and smiled at the scene.  
  
"I just have to check his vital signs real quick, if he is still doing okay I will be releasing him by the middle of the week or the end of the week." The doctor explained.  
  
"Do you want me to leave the room?" Yami asked.  
  
"No," The doctor shook his head laughing, "Actually I don't think you could get up even if you wanted to."  
  
Yami laughed softly with the doctor, "I guess your right."  
  
The doctor walked over to the pair, and carefully loosened Yugi's hand which was once again clutching Yami's shirt. He checked Yugi's blood pressure and also took more blood to make sure Yugi was still doing alright. Yugi started to stir as he felt the needle go into his arm. He sleepily tried to pull his arm away from the doctor, but he just tightened his grip since he was not finished with his exam. Yugi then brought his other arm out from around Yami and started rubbing his eyes, as he slowly opened his eyes he looked up at Yami and smiled. Yami returned his smile. Then Yugi closed his eyes again and rested his head in the crook of Yami's neck.  
  
/Yami?/ Yugi said sleepily.  
  
[Yes, Yugi?] Yami asked.  
  
/do you hate me?/ whispered Yugi.  
  
[I could never hate you, why would you think that?] Yami replied.  
  
/then why did you say those things about me?/ Yugi asked fearfully.  
  
[I'm so sorry Aibou, I didn't mean any of that] Yami tightened his hold on Yugi, [ I was just mad at myself for not being there for you when you needed me.]  
  
/you don't hate me?/ Yugi asked. Yami shook his head. Yami was about to respond to Yugi but the doctor interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Well Yugi, if these tests come up clean I will let you go home in two days." The doctor said.  
  
Yugi lifted his head off Yami's shoulder and smiled at the doctor "Really?" Yugi asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, the only restriction is that you have to take it easy for a few weeks." The doctor replied.  
  
"Thank you." Yugi said happily.  
  
"Your welcome Yugi, now you should get some rest. I will come back after I finish my rounds." The doctor then turned to leave the room, "Yami could you come out here for a minute?"  
  
"Sure" Yami answered. He gently lifted Yugi off his lap placed him back in the bed. He covered Yugi up and then followed the Doc in the hallway, "Be right back Hikari." Yugi nodded.  
  
When they left the room the doctor was careful to quietly close the door, then he turned to Yami.  
  
"Yami I called you out here because I needed to tell you something." the doc asked.  
  
Yami looked at him confused, "Tell me what?"  
  
"I don't know if you noticed that I never told Yugi about the heart meds," The doc started, "I know I should be used to telling people news like this, except in this case I think it might cause Yugi more harm than good right now. I just want to make sure that you will be there when I tell him."  
  
"Of course I'll be there." Yami agreed.  
  
"Since it's very important that Yugi stays calm, I'm afraid that this might be too much and you're the only one who can calm him down. He will need you there for support."  
  
"I will always support him whenever he needs me." Yami stated.  
  
"That's good to hear Yami," He replied relieved, "I will tell him tomorrow morning."  
  
"Alright, I will be here with him." Yami said. Then Yami walked back into Yugi's room, he saw Yugi sitting on his bed almost falling asleep. Yami went over to the bed and sat next to Yugi.  
  
Yugi opened his eyes sleepily and smiled at Yami, "Did you hear that Yami?" Yugi asked, "I get to go home in two days."  
  
"Yes, Aibou" Yami replied, "That's very good news." Yami moved to the middle of the bed and placed Yugi in his lap. Yugi smiled again and rested his head on Yami's shoulder. Yami lay his head on top of Yugi's. They stayed like that for awhile, then Yami heard a yawn from Yugi. He looked down and saw that Yugi was falling asleep quickly.  
  
"Do you want me to move so you can sleep?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi shook his head, "It's more comfy like this." Replied Yugi sleepily.  
  
Yami smiled at him even though Yugi couldn't see him, then he wrapped his arms lovingly around Yugi.  
  
'I could never hate you Yugi,' Yami thought, 'and that's because I love you, but I don't know how to tell you. I don't know if I can handle if you reject me.' Yami looked down at watched Yugi sleep.  
  
'He looks like a little angel, I wish I knew wether or not you felt the same.' Yami was pulled from his thoughts by Yugi stirring. Yugi, in his sleep, wrapped his arms tighter around Yami and nuzzled deeper into his neck. Yami looked at Yugi lovingly and kissed the top of Yugi's head.  
  
The next morning when they awoke, the doctor had good news. All Yugi's tests came back okay so that meant that Yugi was able to go home tomorrow. Yugi was very excited. Then in a more serious tone the doctor walked over to Yugi and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Yugi, I have something very important to tell you." He said to the small boy to get his attention.  
  
Yugi looked at him worriedly and unconsciously moved closer to Yami and grabbed onto his hand squeezing it tightly.  
  
Yami looked over at Yugi and squeezed his hand back encouragingly.  
  
"I didn't want to tell you this before but you really need to know," The doc started, "You have a heart problem, but don't worry as long as you take your meds you'll be just fine."  
  
"Heart problem?" Yugi asked worriedly, "I've never had one before."  
  
"Well after your accident, you stopped breathing for too long and it affected your heart." The doc said sadly. "Now I'm afraid that you have to be on heart medication for the rest of your life. It's very important that you take them everyday, you cannot forget."  
  
Yami could tell that Yugi was getting scared so he gently picked the small boy up and set him down in his lap. Yugi turned sideways and hid his face in his Yami's shirt while wrapping his arms tightly around Yami's waist. /Yami/ Yugi said softly /I'm scared/  
  
[it's okay Yugi, I'll be here for you] Yami said reassuring.  
  
The next morning Yugi was finally able to go home. Yami gently put Yugi in the wheelchair and, after signing the discharge papers, pushed him outside to the car. He lifted Yugi up and set him in the front seat securing his seatbelt. They didn't say much on the ride home so Yugi reached over and turned on the radio. He found a station he liked and started to softly sing along to the song. Yami looked over at him and smiled. He knew that Yugi was still nervous about what the doctor told him, but Yami reassured him that he would never leave Yugi's side.  
  
When the game shop was finally in sight Yugi smiled at Yami, "I can't wait to get home." He said happily.  
  
"That I believe," Yami remarked, "I bet it will feel great to finally sleep in your own bed again."  
  
Yugi nodded his head. Yami parked the car and they both went inside the shop. As they went into the house part of the shop, Yugi noticed that the curtains were shut and it was dark inside. He looked at Yami with questioning eyes, Yami said nothing. He took Yugi's hand and led him into the living room.  
  
When Yugi walked in, the lights suddenly came on and all his friends jumped up and yelled "SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME YUGI!"  
  
Yugi jumped and grabbed onto Yami startled. When he realized it was his friends he laughed and ran up to them.  
  
"Wow, thanks a lot guys." Yugi replied hugging his friends in thanks.  
  
The friends sat around talking and laughing. Seto and Joey were sitting on the couch, Bakura and Ryou sitting with them, Marik and Malik were sitting on the love seat, and Yami was sitting in the chair with Yugi on his lap. They decided to watch "Return of the King"  
  
"I have seen this movie so many times," Ryou stated, "These are Bakura's favorite movies because they involved a ring." Bakura glared his hikari pretending to be annoyed, while the others laughed. Yugi was having so much fun, he loved being around his friends. Especially his Yami. Yugi lay back against Yami and continued to watch the movie.  
  
When the movie was over, Yami looked down and saw that Yugi was sound asleep on his lap. Yugi's head was resting in the crook of Yami's neck and his arms were loosely wrapped around Yami's middle. Yami smiled at him and gently picked Yugi up.  
  
Bakura and Marik picked up their Hikari's and went home. Yami said good bye and carried Yugi to his room. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi or any of the characters.  
  
Warning: This chapter is a little fluffy (I couldn't help it) :-)  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
[Yami to Yugi]  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Yami awoke in the middle of the night to a sudden noise.  
  
'Yugi!' Yami thought and he quickly got out of bed and ran to Yugi's room. When he opened the door, he saw Yugi crying and whimpering in his sleep. Yami quickly ran to him and sat on the edge of his bed. He gently shook Yugi's shoulder and he woke up immediately. He clung to Yami and was crying in his shirt. Yami lifted Yugi and placed him in his lap. He wrapped his arms securely around Yugi and he was whispering comforting words in his ear. When Yugi finally calmed down, Yami tilted Yugi's head up to look in his eyes. 'He looked so terrified.' Yami thought.  
  
"What's wrong Yugi," He said quietly, "did you have a nightmare?" Yugi buried his head in Yami's chest and nodded yes, "I dreamed that you left me," Yugi whispered, "You said you hated me and you couldn't stand to be around a baby like me." Yugi started crying harder as the memories came back to him.  
  
Yami tightened his grip on Yugi, "I would never leave you," Yami said seriously, "I could never hate you either," Yami paused, "I would never leave you because.... I love you." Yami held his breath while waiting for Yugi's response. Yugi was silent for a minute, then he raised his head off Yami's shoulder and gave him his biggest smile. Yami returned the smile. Yugi sat up and wrapped his arms tightly around Yami's neck.  
  
"I love you too, Yami!" Yugi replied crying happily. Yami returned the embrace. They stayed like that, neither wanting it to end. Eventually, Yugi started to fall asleep. Yami didn't want to move him and risk waking Yugi, so he fell asleep happily with his little Hikari sleeping peacefully in his lap.  
  
The next morning when Yami opened his eyes, he was confused on why his vision was being blocked. He raised his hand and went to rub his eyes when his hand came into contact with something soft. Confused even more, Yami raised his head and looked down. A smile came to his face when he saw his little Hikari sleeping on his lap with his head in the crook of Yami's neck. His amethyst eyes were closed in slumber while his mouth was slightly open and taking soft breaths. Yami sighed happily and wrapped his arms around Yugi and gave him a gentle hug.  
  
Yami's peace and quiet didn't last as long as he would have liked because at that moment the phone rang. Yami shifted his position so as not to wake the slumbering Hikari, he reached over and clumsily grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello?" He whispered angrily, ready to strangle whoever disturbed his peaceful moment.  
  
"Yami?" The voice asked uncertain.  
  
"Ryou? Is something wrong?" Yami asked quickly.  
  
"No, I was just wondering if you and Yugi wanted to go to the arcade with us later." Ryou replied.  
  
Yami looked at the clock, and it was 8:00 in the morning. "I will ask Yugi when he wakes up, but why are you calling so early in the morning?"  
  
"Sorry Yami," Ryou replied sheepishly, "I guess I didn't realize what time it was when I called."  
  
"That's all right Ryou," Laughed Yami, "What time do you want to meet there?"  
  
"Around 11:30." Said Ryou.  
  
"Okay, I'll ask Aibou when he wakes up then I'll have him call you. How about that?" Yami questioned.  
  
"Sounds great to me, Goodbye Yami."  
  
"Goodbye Ryou." Yami replied then he hung up the phone. He slowly shifted back into his previous position. Yugi shifted slightly but still didn't awaken. Yami sighed and wrapped his arms around his Hikari again and fell back asleep. The next time Yami woke up, he felt someone staring at him. He lazily opened his eyes and saw a pair of amethyst eyes staring back at him. Yami loved his Hikari's eyes, so innocent and happy. He had puppy dog eyes that you could practically see into his soul with and yet at the same time they were curious and questioning about everything that was going on around him. Yami was pulled from his daydream upon hearing Yugi's soft laughter. Yami raised an eyebrow at the young light, then he was suddenly attacked into a huge bear hug with his Aibou's head resting on his shoulder and his arms tightly around his waist.  
  
[What's so funny my light?] Yami asked curiously.  
  
/The link was open, I heard what you were thinking/ The light replied. Yami blushed and returned the hug, when he felt in control again, he gently raised Yugi's head until their eyes met. He then leaned forward and placed a soft, gentle kiss on Yugi's lips and then pulled away. Yugi's smile grew and then he returned the kiss catching Yami off guard and causing him to fall out of the bed. Yugi laughed again as he tried to keep the former Pharaoh from falling, but Yugi didn't succeed and both of them ended up on the floor.  
  
"Yami," Yugi said, "You should have seen your face."  
  
Yugi laughed again and Yami tried to glare at him, but Yugi's laughter was contagious and Yami found himself laughing also. When they finally settled down again, Yami got up off the floor and held out a hand to help up Yugi. Yugi took the offered hand and once he was on his feet again, Yami remembers what Ryou had asked earlier.  
  
"Aibou, Ryou called and wanted to know if you wanted to meet him at the arcade later this morning." Yami relayed the message.  
  
"Yeah that sounds like fun," Yugi replied, "Are you coming with?" Yugi looked up at Yami with the best puppy dog eyes he could. Yami felt his heart melting. He could never say no to that look, Yugi knew it too and used it to his advantage. Yami sighed knowing that he lost the second he looked into Yugi's sparkling amethyst eyes. Yugi hugged Yami and then he ran out of the room to get ready.  
  
/Thanks Yami/ Yugi said through the link while he got in the shower.  
  
[Anytime Aibou] Replied Yami.  
  
Yami was still laying on Yugi's bed when he returned from his shower.  
  
"Yami you're not ready yet?" Yugi asked surprised. Yami jumped at the sudden voice and instantly relaxed when he saw who it was.  
  
"I'm sorry Aibou. I must have fallen back asleep." Replied Yami sheepishly.  
  
Yugi shook his head at the sleepy Yami and remarked, "Well if you're coming with you should hurry up and get ready. I'll call Ryou now and tell him we're leaving soon" Yugi laughed when Yami suddenly jumped up and raced to the bathroom with his clothes in hand.  
  
Yami's POV  
  
When I emerged from the shower, my nose was met with wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. I slowly made my way into the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe to see what my little light was doing. In the kitchen I saw my little Hikari standing by the stove cooking breakfast while singing softly to himself. I couldn't help but smile as I continued to watch him. I saw Yugi turned around when he felt my presence.  
  
"About time you finished getting ready." Yugi commented jokingly, "I was about to come up and see if you fell asleep in the shower." Yugi said laughingly then turned his attention back to the food so it wouldn't burn. An idea struck me on how to get him back for this morning,. With a playful grin, so I slowly snuck up behind my Aibou ready to play attack him. Before I could do anything though, Yugi turned around with the hot pan in his small hands. He was startled to see me so close to him and he jumped, spilling the food onto his little hands and all over the floor. He screamed when the heat came in contact with his hands and started crying. I immediately picked Yugi up and carried him over to the sink. Then I quickly turned on the cold water and put Yugi's burnt hand under the cool stream of water. I wrapped my arms tightly around Yugi while he continued to cry. /it hurts Yami/ Yugi whimpered, /it really hurts/  
  
[I'm so sorry, Aibou] I whispered, [I never meant for you to get hurt.]  
  
Slowly the cool water helped numb the pain in Yugi's hand. I removed it from the water and examined it carefully. I started to feel really guilty when I looked at his hand. It was really red and I could see where blisters were starting to form. I gently picked up Yugi again and carried him up to the bathroom. Yugi buried his head in my shirt and was crying softly. I whispered comforting words in my precious Hikari's ear. When we reached the bathroom I gently put Yugi down on the toilet seat while I searched for something to help ease the pain of the burn. I found a bottle of aloe and some gauze. I went back to Yugi and gently grabbed his wrist to see his hand. Yugi whimpered and held me tightly. I gave him a sad smile and started to put on the aloe covering the entire burn, then I wrapped it in the gauze so the wound wouldn't get infected or dirty. I continued to hold Yugi until his crying had finally quieted down to soft hiccups, but he still refused to loosen his hold on me. His face was buried in my shirt and his arms were tightly around my waist.  
  
After a few minutes, I gently raised his head until our eyes met and I softly asked, "Does you hand still hurt?"  
  
Yugi slowly shook his head and whispered, "Not as bad as before." then he once again buried his face in my chest and he had my shirt clenched tightly in his small fingers.  
  
"Do you still want to go to the arcade with your friends?" I asked softly. Without raising his head I felt him nod yes. I pick him up and carry him out of the bathroom and back downstairs into the kitchen. I gently pried his fingers lose from my shirt and set him down in the chair.  
  
As I looked around the kitchen I felt even more guilty for what I had done to my Aibou. 'He really wanted us to have a nice breakfast' I thought to myself, 'and what do I do? I ruin it.' I saw in one pan Yugi had scrambled eggs and in another pan was sausage. I quickly cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, when that was done I looked at the clock and saw it was 10am. We still had time for a quick breakfast.  
  
I kneeled down in front of Yugi and raised his head, "Do you want to go out for breakfast?" I asked quietly.  
  
Yugi nodded his head sadly looking at his ruined breakfast in the sink. "Okay Yami," He whispered, "We can go out instead."  
  
I held him close and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry I ruined your wonderful breakfast." I said sadly, then I thought to myself 'I'll make it up to you, I promise.'  
  
Before we left I ran back into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and handed it to Yugi.  
  
"I'll be right back Yugi." I said as I went back upstairs. I went into the bathroom and found the bottle with Yugi's meds in them. I grabbed one and headed back downstairs. I handed Yugi the pill and he swallowed it and drank the glass of water. "Thanks Yami." He replied smiling at me.  
  
I returned the smile and replied, "Anytime Yugi, I will always take care of you."  
  
I gave him a quick hug then I walked back into the kitchen to put the glass in the sink while Yugi put his shoes and jacket on.  
  
When we were both ready, I gently took his unburned hand in mine and we headed down the street to the restaurant that was next to the arcade. We waited patiently for the waitress to seat us. Yugi refused to release my hand so I guided him to our table. I picked him up and gently set him down in the seat and handed him a menu. When the waitress returned we were ready to order. Yugi got sausage and eggs like he had cooked earlier and I got the same thing. We ate in silence and I occasionally would glance at him. I could still see the sad look in his eyes but I also saw that he was trying to put it behind him and have some fun. He looked up when he noticed me looking at him and gave me his best and biggest smile. I returned the smile and gently squeezed his hand.  
  
"Why did you decide to make such a big breakfast, Aibou?" I asked curiously.  
  
Yugi lowered his head again, "I was making a celebration breakfast," He whispered, "It was to celebrate that we admitted our love for each other." As he said that I felt the guilt rising in my heart for what I did, I smiled slightly when I saw him start to blush.  
  
"Well how about I take you out to a nice restaurant for a special dinner to make up for what I did to your wonderful breakfast?" I asked.  
  
"You don't have to Yami," He replied quietly, "its all right, really."  
  
"Okay how about this instead," I thought quickly, "How about we invite the gang over, order pizza and watch movies all night?"  
  
I watched as Yugi's eyes lit up with happiness. "That sounds like fun." Yugi replied excitedly.  
  
"All right," I stated, "We will invite the gang when we get to the arcade, then after the arcade we'll go and pick out some movies and then order the pizza." Yugi nodded excitedly and went back to finishing his breakfast.  
  
When we were finished eating I payed the waitress and we went next door to the arcade. As we entered I saw the gang sitting at our usual table. Joey and Seto were fighting as usual. Malik was sitting in Marik's lap and Marik was feeding him. Bakura had Ryou on his lap and they were sharing a milkshake together. Ryou notices us and waved to get our attention. Yugi released my hand and happily ran to join our friends. I slowly walked over to where our friends were, Bakura noticed my sad expression and got up from his seat and told Ryou that he would be right back. Ryou nodded and grabbed a chair for Yugi to set next to him. Once the Hikari's were talking together, Bakura grabbed my hand and led me in another direction. I quickly looked to where Yugi was and saw him chatting happily with his friends. When we were far enough away he sat me down at a table. "What's wrong with you?" He asked.  
  
"Aibou and I finally admitted our feelings for each other." I started.  
  
"Well isn't that good news?" Bakura asked confused.  
  
"Yes it was great news," I replied, "but then I had to go and ruin it. We were playing around and I was going to get him back for something he did to me earlier."  
  
"And?" Bakura said curiously, "Then what happened?"  
  
"Well I got out of the shower and went into the kitchen where Yugi was making us breakfast." Yami sighed, "Anyway I accidently scared him and he burnt his hand really bad when the hot food spilt on him."  
  
"Is he okay?" Bakura asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, he's fine now. I decided to make up for it by taking him out for breakfast. I asked him why he made the breakfast. Do you know what his answer was?"  
  
Bakura shook his head, I could tell that he was confused by the way I was acting.  
  
I sighed again and said in a sad voice, "He wanted to make me a special break to celebrate us confessing our love."  
  
Bakura was even more confused now, "so what's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong with it, it just makes me feel worse that I not only ruin his wonderful breakfast I made him get a nasty burn on his hand."  
  
"Well as long as he's okay," Bakura stopped and saw something in my eyes, "What are you planning?"  
  
"Well since breakfast was ruined I decided to invite everyone over tonight to watch movies and eat pizza all night."  
  
"That sounds like fun," Replied Bakura, "You can count on Ryou and me to be there."  
  
"Thanks Bakura, we should get back before Aibou wonders where I went to." Bakura laughed and agreed with me.  
  
End Yami's POV....at the table with Yugi and the others.  
  
As Yugi got closer to the table, Ryou noticed the bandage on Yugi's hand.  
  
"What happened to your hand?" Ryou asked concerned. Yugi lowered his head and replied, "I accidently burnt my self while cooking breakfast," Then Yugi raised his head and happily said, "I have great news, Yami and I admitted our love for each other last night."  
  
Ryou happily got up from his seat and hugged the smaller Hikari.  
  
"That's great news Yugi, I'm happy for you."  
  
"Thanks Ryou," Yugi said, "Oh guys by the way were having a celebration party at my house. We're going to stay up all night watching movies and we're ordering pizza for dinner. Can you all come?" Yugi asked hopefully.  
  
"Bakura and I will be there." Ryou confirmed.  
  
"We'll come also." Answered Marik and Malik.  
  
"You can count on us," Joey replied, "right Seto?"  
  
Seto nodded, "yes we'll come to," Then Seto thought of something, "Hey Yugi instead of pizza why don't I just have a catering service prepare the food for us?"  
  
Yugi looked up at Seto surprised, "are you sure it won't be too much trouble?" He asked sheepishly.  
  
Seto laughed at his expression, "It won't be any trouble at all Yugi, anyway you and Yami are in love and that calls for a celebration."  
  
Yugi jumped out of his chair and gave Seto a hug, "Thank you Seto," Yugi said happily. Seto returned the hug and replied, "Your very welcome Yugi."  
  
Joey grinned at his boyfriend, "Your such a big softie Seto."  
  
Seto mock glared at Joey, "Just don't let anyone else know that." The entire table started laughing. Yugi released his hold on Seto when he saw Bakura and Yami walking towards them. Yugi ran to Yami and practically knocked them both over. Yami had to steady himself.  
  
"Slow down Yugi," Yami laughed, "what's going on?"  
  
"Seto said he's bringing all the food," Yugi replied happily, "and everyone is coming."  
  
Yami looked at Seto, who was playing with Joey's hair, and nodded his thanks to the billionaire. Seto waved the thanks away, "It's really no problem Yami, I'm happy to do it."  
  
They stayed at the arcade for a few more hours.  
  
Then Yami turned to Yugi, "Come one Yugi, lets go pick out the movies now."

Yugi nodded happily, "Yeah, lets go." Yami and Yugi waved goodbye to their friends and walked down the street to rent the movies.

AN: should i end it here or do you guys want me to continue???


	6. Chapter 6

AN: one of my reviewers commented on it not being a good idea to throw a surprise party for a heart patient (chapter 4) So for the record, his friends don't know about his heart problem yet and he's too afraid to tell them. So they didn't know what the party could've done to him. Thank you for that comment, when I wrote that chapter it was around 3 AM and I was really tired so I guess I wasn't really paying attention to what I was writing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi or any of the characters.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
[Yami to Yugi]  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Yugi and Yami returned to the game shop after picking out some movies. They decided to sit on the couch and watch some TV before the others showed up. Yugi was sitting on Yami's lap while Yami had his head gently resting on top of Yugi's.  
  
/Yami?/ Yugi asked quietly, snuggling closer to Yami.  
  
[Yes Aibou?] Yami replied.  
  
/I'm scared to tell the others?/ whispered Yugi.  
  
Yami was confused, [tell the others what, Hikari?]  
  
Yugi signed softly, /about my heart/ Yugi buried his face in Yami's shirt trying to hide his tears, clenching Yami's shirt tightly in his small fingers.  
  
[Why are you afraid to tell them, my little light, are you afraid they will treat you different?] Yami questioned. Yugi nodded his head slightly, still not looking at Yami.  
  
Yami gently rubbed circles on the smaller boys back trying to soothe him. He leaned closer and whispered in his Hikari's ear, "if they are true friends, then they will treat you no different."  
  
Yugi lifted his head up and looked at Yami with his red, tear filled eyes, /do you think they'll leave me?/ Yugi asked in a small voice almost as if he was afraid of the answer.  
  
Yami just hugged him tight and replied, [No, I really can't see them leaving you for something like this] Yugi was about to ask another question but they were interrupted by someone knocking rather loudly on the door. Yami grumbled something under his breath as he gently picked up Yugi and released his shirt from Yugi's grip, the got up and went to answer the door. Yugi couldn't help but laugh at the way Yami was acting. 'I love how he shows a completely different side of himself when he is just around me' Yugi thought, 'and that's the side that makes me love him even more.' Yugi smiled at that thought and got off the couch to greet his friends.  
  
As he neared the kitchen, he could hear his friends happily chatting with each other. 'I'll tell them tomorrow,' Yugi thought, 'I don't want to ruin anyone's fun but telling such depressing news.' With his mind made up, Yugi put a cheerful smile on his face as he entered the kitchen.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened when he saw all the food spread out on the counter. 'Seto brought enough food to feed an entire army,' thought Yugi while smiling to himself as he watched Bakura quickly pull Ryou out of the way, so he wouldn't get trampled, as Joey ran full speed toward the food. Malik wasn't going to let him get to the food first, so he pushed past Marik and raced to the food also, then both of them were fighting over who grabbed what first.  
  
"Hey!" Joey yelled as his piece of chicken was grabbed out of his hands, "I had that first."  
  
"You have to be faster than that," Malik replied, glaring at the blond, "better luck next time."  
  
Ryou noticed Yugi standing by the door, "Hey Yugi, you better get something to eat before these two human garbage disposals eat it all." Ryou said jokingly, but frowned when he saw that Yugi was spacing out with a distant look on his face.  
  
Yami turned when he didn't hear Yugi reply and was concerned when he saw the look on his Hikari's face.  
  
As Yugi watched his friends, he saddened as he remembered he had to tell them his secret, 'what if Yami was wrong, what if they leave me cause I'm weak? I don't want to be alone again.' Yugi was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed Yami kneeling in front of him with his hands on Yugi's shoulders.  
  
"Are you all right, Hikari?" asked Yami concerned.  
  
Yugi shook his head to clear his thoughts, he looked at Yami and smiled, "Hai Yami," he replied softly, "I was just thinking, that's all." Yugi could tell that Yami didn't believe him, so he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and whispered in his ear, "I'll tell you later Yami," he promised, "I want to wait till after the party, I don't want to ruin everyone's good time."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Yami quietly. Yugi nodded and gave Yami a quick hug then walked over to the food.  
  
Yami watched sadly as Yugi tried to pretend like nothing was wrong, and he knew all of Yugi's friends could see it also. He saw Joey and the other two Hikari's exchange worried glances as they looked at Yugi. 'I know you're scared,' Yami thought, 'but I wish you would tell me when things are bothering you.'  
  
Finally everyone had their food and was sitting at the table chatting away. Ryou looked over at Yugi and saw that he barely touched anything on his plate, and he was spacing out again. He gently put his hand on Yugi's shoulder and waited for the small boy to respond. After a few minutes, Yugi looked at Ryou with a questioning look in his eyes.  
  
"Yugi, are you sure your okay?" Ryou asked concerned.  
  
Yugi nodded his head, "Hai Ryou, I'm fine." Yugi gave a small smile but could tell that his friend didn't believe him.  
  
"You know you can tell us anything, right?" Ryou tried again.  
  
"I know, Ryou." Yugi replied, "I just need to figure this out on my own, but thanks anyway."  
  
"All right," sighed Ryou, "just remember we're here for you."  
  
Yugi nodded and gave Ryou a hug, then quickly got lost in his thoughts again. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that they were going into the mind link, and Yami could hear every word  
  
/Maybe Yami was right,/he thought, /I really can't see Ryou or Joey leaving me for something like this, but I'm also afraid that Bakura and Marik might tease and pick on me for being weak and I don't know if I can handle that./  
  
Yami frowned as he listened to Yugi's thoughts. He wanted to comment that Bakura and Marik may be a little intimidating sometimes, but he really couldn't see them being mean to his little Hikari. Yami decided not to say anything to Yugi because he was sure that Yugi probably didn't even realize he was using the mind link, so Yami just kept his mouth shut.  
  
Yami hated to see his Aibou so depressed, so he leaned over in his seat and picked Yugi up. Yugi gave a startled squeak but quickly quieted down when Yami set him in his lap. Yugi just smiled and snuggled up closer, then started to eat. Yami smiled down at him, then looked over at the concerned looks on their friends' faces. Yami slightly nodded toward Bakura and Marik and both seemed to understand what he was trying to say.  
  
'I know Aibou didn't want me to tell anyone,' Yami thought while wrapping his arms tightly around Yugi, 'but as much as I hate to admit it, I could use their help on this one.'Yugi stayed in Yami's lap and the rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Yugi tried to ignore the concerned looks that his friends were giving him, still too afraid to tell them his secret. 'I can't tell them yet,' Yugi thought, 'this party is supposed to be a celebration of Yami and me getting together, not about me being even weaker than I was before and I didn't even think that was possible.' Yugi could feel the tears forming behind his eyes and he climbed off Yami's lap and headed upstairs. Yami was about to get up and follow his light but Yugi stopped him.  
  
/it's okay Yami/ Yugi said quietly, /I'm just going up to the bathroom./  
  
Yami gave him a concerned look, [are you okay Aibou?] Yami asked [do you want me to come with you?]  
  
Yugi thought about it for a moment, 'I do Yami, but you're supposed to be having fun, not constantly worrying about me.'  
  
Yugi forced a smile on his face and turned toward Yami. /Yes Yami I'm okay, I'll be right back/  
  
Yugi knew that Yami didn't believe him, but he just needed to be alone for a few minutes. He quickly ran to the bathroom and closed the door. He made sure to block the mind link so Yami couldn't tell that he was upset. Then he sat down on the floor as tears ran down his face and sobs shook his small body.  
  
Everyone looked at Yami after Yugi had left the kitchen. Yami sighed as they waited for him to say something to explain Yugi's unusual behavior. "I'm sorry guys," he said sadly, "I promised Aibou that I wouldn't say anything." Yami could tell that they were not satisfied with that answer.  
  
When Ryou, Malik and Joey were finished eating, they decided to go into the livingroom and wait for Yugi to come back downstairs. Yami nodded his head signaling for the others to stay in the kitchen. When the hikaris, Joey and Seto were gone, Bakura and Marik gave Yami a concerned and questioning look.  
  
"All right," Yami stated, "first you have to promise me that you won't tell your Hikari's what I'm about to tell you."  
  
Marik and Bakura nodded their heads in agreement, and Yami continued. "Aibou found out at the hospital that he has a weak heart and must be on heart medication for the rest of his life." Yami could tell that they were shocked.  
  
"Is that why he was so quiet and upset during dinner?" Bakura asked.  
  
Yami nodded, "Yes, he is afraid that his friends will leave him if they were to find out. But I told him that would never happen."  
  
"They wouldn't leave his for something like that." Marik stated, "he knows that."  
  
"Yes he does know that," Yami replied, "he's just scared that they will treat him differently if they knew." Yami sighed, 'should I tell them what else Yugi thought?' Yami wondered, 'I'm betraying his trust just by telling these two.'  
  
"There's something else that I didn't tell you guys." Yami said sadly, "he's also afraid that you two will tease and harass him for being even weaker than he was before."  
  
Bakura and Marik were shocked, "sure we picked on him once in awhile, but even we wouldn't pick on the little one for something like this." Bakura answered.  
  
"Yeah," Marik replied, "sure we weren't very nice to the little squirt before, but I would never tease him for having a heart condition."  
  
Yami was about to reply when he heard a noise and turned around, what he saw shocked and saddened him at the same time. He saw his little Aibou standing in the doorway with tears running down his face, his body was shaking with his cries. 'He told them,' Yugi thought, 'I'm glad to hear that Bakura and Marik didn't change how they felt about me but he still shouldn't have told them.'  
  
"You promised Yami." he whispered, "you promised you wouldn't tell them yet." Yami started to walk toward Yugi, but for every step he took, Yugi took one away from him.  
  
"Yugi please," Yami said, "I didn't know what else to do..."  
  
Yugi cut Yami off, "you broke your promise, you went back on your word," Yugi yelled, his tears coming faster down his cheeks. Yami tried to take another step toward his Hikari to comfort him but Yugi just shook his head and stepped further away, "No! Stay away from me." Yugi cried, "you lied to me, you lied to me." Yugi turned and ran from the kitchen and straight out the front door. The Hikari's, Joey and Seto came out of the livingroom to find out what the screaming was about and saw Yugi run out the door, with Yami close behind him.  
  
"What happened?" asked Ryou as he walked up to Bakura, "What's wrong with Yugi?"  
  
Bakura could tell that Ryou and the others were worried about the small light. Seto was holding Joey trying to comfort him, while Malik ran to Marik and climbed into his arms. Bakura looked down at his own light and saw that he had tears forming in his eyes in concern for his fellow light.  
  
"He'll be all right," Bakura said, wrapping his arms around his Hikari trying to comfort his light, "Yami will make sure he'll be okay."  
  
"Why was Yugi so upset?" Malik asked, wrapping his arms tighter around his yami.  
  
"I'm sorry," Marik replied, returning the embrace, "but Yugi will have to tell you that himself."  
  
Ryou turned his head to look out the front door that was still open and saw the dark clouds forming overhead, "I hope Yami finds him soon," he said, "its really starting to get dark out there."  
  
The others followed his gaze and were starting to get worried. Ryou tugged on Bakura's sleeve to get his attention, when Bakura looked at him he asked, "can we please go out there and help look for him?" Ryou tried his best puppy dog look since he knew that his yami couldn't resist it.  
  
Bakura shook his head, "Yami ran out there right after him, I think we should just leave them alone for now," Bakura stated, "he just needs his yami right now, he's the only one that can comfort the young one."  
  
Marik nodded his head in agreement and the two hikaris sighed at their inability to help their upset friend, but they knew that if it was them instead of Yugi, they would rather have their yami's to comfort them also. After all, their yami's were the other half of their soul and who knew you better than your own self. So everyone headed back into the livingroom waiting for them to return and hopefully soon.  
  
Yugi ran as fast as his little legs would take him, it started pouring and the little Hikari was completely soaked to the bone but he didn't care the only thing running threw his mind was 'I can't believe Yami told them,' he thought to himself, 'he's never gone back on his word before.' Yugi had to catch himself as he stumbled over an uneven square in the sidewalk, he steadied himself then continued running again. He could hear Yami chasing after him, calling his name but Yugi refused to stop he just kept pushing himself to run faster. Yugi quickly turned the corner and crawled through the bushes and into a secluded part of the park. He held his breath as he heard Yami running past him still calling his name. Yugi sighed and crawled over to the small lake that was at the edge of the bushes. He lay down on the grass and started to cry again, the sobs and the heavy rain were causing his small body to shake uncontrollably.  
  
Yami cursed as he continued to chase after his light, 'how could I have been so stupid,' he yelled at himself, 'I knew Aibou didn't want me to tell anyone and I should have respected his wishes, but his friends were so concerned for him I felt I had to say something.' Yami saw Yugi dart around the corner and he quickened his pace to catch the smaller boy, but as he turned the corner he lost sight of the young boy. 'My Ra, he sure can run fast for having such little legs.' thought Yami, 'I hope I find him soon, he shouldn't be outside in this kind of weather. He doesn't even have a jacket on.' Yami quickened his pace again in hopes of finding him, Yami unknowingly ran right past the stop where Yugi was, and continued going.  
  
[Yugi, where are you] Yami tried the mind link in hopes that his little light would answer, [please tell me where you are]  
  
Yami saddened when he received no reply, so he decided to use the puzzle to search for Yugi. Yami concentrated on trying to feel Yugi's presence and was surprised to feel it coming from the other direction. Yami turned around and followed it till he came to a row of bushes. 'Well I followed his presence but where is Yugi?' he thought, he was about to walk away but a sound from the other side of the bushes made him stop.  
  
Yami could hear someone crying softly on the other side, so he quietly crawled through the bushes and came to a clearing. His heart saddened at the sight before him. He saw his little light curled up in a ball crying softly, his small body shivering from the cold. Yami quietly walked over to his Hikari and noticed that he had cried himself to sleep, but he still had tears running down his face mixing with the pouring rain. Yami carefully pickup him up and wrapped his arms tightly around the small light. Yugi whimpered quietly but then snuggled deeper into Yami's warm embrace and wrapped his arms tightly around Yami's neck hiding his face in Yami's shirt. Yami carefully removed his jacket trying not to disturb his little light and wrapped it around Yugi's shaking body in an effort to warm the small one up. Yami ran home as quick as he could without jarring Yugi's body too much. Yami sighed in relief when he saw the game shop coming into view, as he ran through the door, he ignored the concerned looks on their friends' faces and rushed upstairs and headed straight for the bathroom. He closed the door and quickly got Yugi out of the soaking wet clothes and started a bath full of warm water. He covered Yugi's small body with a large fluffy towel as he heard a noise behind him causing him to turn around, he saw Bakura, Marik and their Hikari's standing in the bathroom entrance. They looked extremely worried about Yugi.  
  
"Bakura" he whispered so as not to disturb his light, "can you please go into Yugi's room and get him some pajamas?"  
  
Bakura nodded his head and quickly went into Yugi's room, he picked out a nice pair of warm flannel pajamas and went back to Yami.  
  
"Thank you." Yami said gratefully, "I will explain everything once I get Yugi warm and in bed."  
  
The others left so Yami could give Yugi a bath and put him to bed. Once they closed the door, Yami was presented with another problem 'how do I bathe Yugi while he is still unconscious?' An idea came to his mind and he quickly shed his clothing also, he picked up Yugi and climbed into the bathtub. He gently held Yugi in his lap and wrapped his arms around Yugi shivering body. Yami then proceeded to wash the small boy's body as his trembling finally stopped and Yugi started to stir.  
  
/ 'ami?/ came a soft voice. Yami looked down and saw that Yugi's eyes were still closed, but he noticed Yugi's arms wrap around his waist.  
  
[yes Aibou, I'm here] replied Yami.  
  
/ 'ami, I'm cold/ whispered Yugi  
  
Yami wrapped his arms tighter around his little light as Yugi started to shiver again. Yami got out of the tub and carefully dried Yugi off, then put him in the warm clothes that Bakura had grabbed for him. He picked Yugi up and carried him to his room. On the way, Yugi snuggled into Yami's neck and wrapped his arms around Yami tightly. Yami arrived at Yugi's room, but when he tried to place Yugi in his bed, Yugi just tightened his grip around Yami's neck. Yami sighed and climbed into bed, once he lay down, Yugi snuggled against him again and started to fall asleep quickly. Yami continued to hold his Hikari until he noticed Yugi's breathing level out and Yami knew that he was asleep. Yami then loosened Yugi's grip on him and got out of bed quietly so as not to wake his slumbering Aibou. Before Yami walked out of the room, he glanced at Yugi on more time, then headed downstairs.  
  
When Yami entered the living room, he was immediately bombarded by questions from their friends all asking the questions at the same time.  
  
"Is Yugi okay?" Ryou asked  
  
"What happened?" questioned Malik  
  
"Where did you find him?" Joey wondered "Is the munchkin all right?" asked Bakura  
  
"How's the squirt doing?" Marik questioned  
  
"Should I call my personal doctor?" Seto stated.  
  
Yami raised his hand to silence them for a minute as he slumped down onto the couch, "one at a time please," Yami said, "All right, Yugi is upstairs sleeping now. He seems fine now, he was complaining that he was cold but I think the bath helped. To answer your question Seto, I don't think that as of now that will be necessary but I guess we'll find out when Yugi wakes up."  
  
Just then they all heard a loud scream come from upstairs, Yami jumped off the couch and ran as quickly as he could to Yugi's room. When he arrived, he saw Yugi thrashing in his bed. He had tears streaming down his face. Yami quickly ran over to his light picked him up and gently placed him in his lap. He wrapped his arms around Yugi and whispered comforting words in his ear.  
  
"Its okay Yugi, I'm here" Yami whispered in his ear, "what's wrong?"  
  
"I 'ad a nightmare," replied Yugi quietly sniffling, "I dreamed everyone left me all alone, you hated me cause I'm so weak."  
  
"It was only a dream Yugi," Yami said, "everyone is still downstairs, and they're really worried about you."  
  
Yami continued to hold Yugi until eventually Yugi quit screaming and crying and rested his head in the crook of Yami's neck. He tightly clenched Yami's shirt in his small fingers. Yami rocked back and forth trying to soothe his little Hikari.  
  
/ 'ami?/ whispered Yugi, keeping his face buried in Yami's neck.  
  
Yami tightened his grip and replied, [yes, Aibou?]  
  
/Why did you break your promise?/ Yugi asked quietly, /why did you tell them, now they're going to leave me./  
  
[I'm sorry, Yugi] answered Yami, [your friends were really worried about you, I didn't tell them I only told the other yamis. They would never make fun of you Yugi or leave you, I hope you know that.]  
  
Yugi didn't reply, he only snuggled closer to Yami and let out a small yawn. Yami smiled at his light [go to sleep little one, I'll stay with you till you fall asleep.]  
  
Yugi nodded sleepily and tightened his grip on Yami's shirt. Yami continued to hold Yugi until he finally fell asleep. He then gently pried his shirt loose from Yugi's small fingers and covered Yugi up then headed back downstairs.  
  
"Yugi had a nightmare." Yami said to their questioning looks, "he thought you guys would leave him if you knew."  
  
"Knew what?" asked Ryou.  
  
"I'm sorry Ryou, but I can't tell you that." answered Yami, "Yugi's going to have to be the one to tell you, I already broke my promise by telling the yamis. Just give him some time, I'm sure he'll tell you tomorrow."  
  
Ryou nodded his head and then yawned. Bakura walked over to his light and gathered him in his arms. Ryou snuggled closer to his yami and instantly fell asleep in the warm embrace.  
  
"You guys can stay here if you want." replied Yami, "I'm afraid there's only one guestroom, the others will have to take the couch or the floor."  
  
Bakura, as fast as he could without waking his Hikari, quickly darted upstairs to claim the guestroom. Seto jumped on the couch and sprawled out with Joey by his side claiming that as his own, which left the floor for Marik and Malik.  
  
Malik playfully punched Marik in the arm, "If you weren't so slow we could have had a bed or couch."  
  
Marik mock glared at his Hikari and pulled him down on the floor with him. Malik snuggled closer and fell asleep. Marik smiled at his Hikari and fell asleep also.  
  
Yami headed back upstairs to his and Yugi's room and was relieved to see that Yugi was still asleep. He climbed into bed and pulled his gently pulled his Hikari closer to him. He held Yugi tightly until he finally fell asleep happily with his light securely in his arms. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi or any of the characters.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
/Hikari to Yami/  
  
[Yami to Hikari]  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Yugi was startled awake when a bright flash of lightning lit up the sky, while a loud boom of thunder echoed all around him. He shivered slightly as he snuggled closer to Yami, he buried his face in Yami's shirt trying to block out the loud booms of thunder that scared the small boy. As the thunder got louder, Yugi kept moving closer to his yami until he couldn't get any closer. Yugi started shaking uncontrollably as the storm outside got even worse. Yami awoke when he felt Yugi shaking against him, he put his arms around Yugi and held him tightly.  
  
"What's wrong, Yugi?" Yami asked quietly. Yugi was just about to reply when another loud boom of thunder made him hide himself further in Yami's shirt. Yami continued to hold Yugi until his trembling had finally stopped.  
  
"What's wrong Yugi?" Yami asked again.  
  
Yugi started coughing and whispered, "I don't like storms."  
  
Yami smiled and tightened his embrace on his little hikari, "it's okay Yugi," he whispered, "I'm right here, and I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled, but then he started having a really bad coughing fit. Yami patted his back trying to ease his coughing, he picked up his light and carried him to the bathroom. He set Yugi on the counter and looked around for a bottle of cough medicine for the small boy. Yami was starting to get worried when he couldn't find any medicine for Yugi and his coughing had gotten worse and Yugi's face had started to turn red from his coughing. He gathered his light into his arms and hurried down the hall to the spare bedroom and quietly walked in.

He slightly smiled when he saw Bakura and Ryou snuggled up together sleeping. Yami walked over to Bakura's side and was about to shake the yami awake. The second his hand got close to Bakura's shoulder, a hand shot out from under the blankets and tightly grabbed Yami's wrist. Bakura was about attack whoever had woken him up but when he heard someone coughing violently he stopped his attack. He opened his eyes and unburied his head from under the blankets. He was about to yell at the yami but he stopped when he saw the frightened look on the small hikari's face and how he clung tightly to his yami.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bakura asked sleepily.  
  
"Can Yugi stay in here with you for a few minutes?" Yami asked quietly, "I have to get him some medicine and he's afraid of the storm."  
  
After another loud boom of thunder, Yugi whimpered and hid his face in Yami's shirt. Bakura nodded sleepily and moved over to make room for little Yugi. Yami had to pry Yugi's fingers from his shirt and he gently laid the boy next to Bakura. Yugi whimpered again and tried to reach out to Yami.  
  
"It's okay Yugi." Yami said soothingly, "I'll be back as soon as possible, you just try and go back to sleep."  
  
The storm outside was getting more fierce and Yugi started to shivering from fright.  
  
/Yami/ Yugi whispered /I don't want to you go/  
  
[It's okay, I'll be right back Yugi] Yami said [just stay here with Bakura, I won't be gone long]  
  
Yami took a step back as Yugi tried to reach out for him again. He gave his hikari a smile and left the room. Yugi started coughing and hid his face in Bakura's shirt to try and drown out the loud thunder that crashed outside. Yugi was shaking and coughing so badly, he ended up waking Ryou.  
  
Ryou turned over sleepily and was surprised to see Yugi in their bed with them.  
  
"What's going on?" Ryou asked sleepily, while rubbing his eyes, "what's wrong with Yugi?"  
  
"Yami went to the store to get Yugi some medicine." explained Bakura, "Yugi's afraid of the storm and Yami didn't want to leave him alone."  
  
Bakura was trying to calm down Yugi, but the small boy only cried harder. Yugi gave a startled squeak when Bakura picked him up and laid him down next to his own hikari. Ryou wrapped his arms around Yugi and held him in a comforting embrace, finally Yugi's cries subsided and the small boy fell back asleep. Unfortunately it was not a very restful sleep, the small boy's coughing had gotten worse.  
  
'hurry back soon Yami,' Bakura thought, 'this kids really sick.'  
  
[You seem to have a magic touch Hikari] Bakura said through their link, [I didn't think he was ever going to fall back asleep]  
  
/Be nice Bakura/ Ryou replied, /if I was sick and scared I wouldn't want to be left alone either, and I really didn't do much. I think he was just really tired./  
  
Another bad coughing fit caused Yugi to shift in his sleep and moved closer to Ryou seeking warmth and comfort. He had two small fistfuls of Ryou's shirt and his face was hidden in Ryou's chest. Ryou felt the small boys forehead.  
  
"He's really burning up Bakura," stated Ryou worriedly, "I hope Yami comes back soon."  
  
Bakura sighed and climbed out of bed, "I'm going to get a cool washcloth for the munchkin," He replied to Ryou's questioning look, "there's no way I'm getting into the bathtub with him to cool him down. That's his yami's job."  
  
Ryou shook his head at his yami. He then looked worriedly at the small boy in his arms. Yugi was still shivering like he was cold, but he was sweating and his face was red.  
  
Bakura came back with the washcloth and walked back over to the bed. He tried unsuccessfully to uncover Yugi's face and pry his small fingers from Ryou's shirt. Every time he tried, Yugi would whimper and try to move closer to Ryou. Bakura was beginning to getting annoyed, but luckily Yami returned.  
  
"What happened?" Yami asked concerned.  
  
"Yugi's running a fever and I was trying to put this cool washcloth on his forehead," explained Bakura, "but he won't let go of Ryou for me to do that."  
  
Yami smiled slightly and walked over to the where Yugi was. He gently pried Ryou's shirt out of Yugi's small hands and carefully picked him up. Yugi coughed softly and snuggled closer to the warm embrace. Yami took the washcloth from Bakura and headed back to his room. Before he left the room, he turned back to Bakura.  
  
"Thanks Bakura," He said gratefully, "he'll be all right now."  
  
Bakura nodded as Yami left the room. He held his hikari closer to him and Yugi fell back asleep.  
  
Yami carried Yugi back to his room and gently set him down on his bed. He laid down next to him and placed the cool washcloth on Yugi's forehead. 'He really is burning up' Yami thought. Yami shook Yugi to wake him up so he could give him his medicine. Yugi woke up and stared sleepily at his yami.  
  
"Here drink this." Yami said while handing Yugi the cap filled with medicine. Yugi drank all of it and then fell back asleep. Yami smiled at him, then he also fell asleep with Yugi securely in his arms.  
  
The next morning Yami was relieved to see that Yugi's fever had gone down during the night, but he was still coughing. Yami decided to let Yugi sleep since he didn't get much sleep last night. Yami slowly climbed out of bed and was careful not to wake the sleeping hikari. He quietly walked downstairs and to start breakfast.  
  
Yami entered the kitchen and saw Bakura cooking breakfast and Ryou sitting at the table trying unsuccessfully to hide a yawn. Bakura turned around at the sound of Yami sitting down. "How's the munchkin doing?" he asked.  
  
"He's doing better," replied Yami while covering his mouth to hide a yawn, "after I gave him the medicine he fell back asleep almost immediately, and when I woke up this morning his fever was down, but he's coughing is still bad. By the way, thanks again for watching him last night."  
  
Bakura waved off the thanks and went back to cooking breakfast. A few minutes later Joey and Seto joined them.  
  
"I love storms like that," Seto said, "Makes for the best nights sleep."  
  
"Not me," yawned Joey, "it kept waking me up last night. By the way, where did you go last night Yami, I heard you leave."  
  
"Yugi was really sick last night," Yami explained, "I had to get him some medicine."  
  
"How is he?" Joey asked concerned.  
  
"He was better this morning. His fever went down, but he's still coughing pretty bad."  
  
By the time Yugi woke up, everyone was finished eating and were sitting in the living room watching TV.  
  
Yugi's coughing alerted everyone to his presence and they turned in that direction. Yami quickly got up off the couch and made his way to his Hikari. He kneeled in front of Yugi and placed his hand on the young boy's forehead, and was relieved to see the fever was still down.  
  
"How are you feeling Aibou?" he asked concerned.  
  
"I still don't feel well." Yugi whispered and snuggled up to Yami wrapping his arms around his yami's neck. Yami picked him up and carried him to the couch. He set Yugi in his lap and continued watching TV with their friends.  
  
Yugi tugged lightly on Yami's shirt to get his attention. When Yami looked down, Yugi whispered in his ear, "I think I'm ready to tell everyone."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Yugi nodded and clutched Yami's shirt in his tiny hands. Yami turned off the TV so that everyone would hear what his Aibou had to say. They all turned at looked at him questionly.  
  
"Yugi has something he wants to tell everyone." Yami replied to their questioning looks.  
  
"I have a heart condition," Yugi whispered  
  
Ryou got up immediately and hugged his fellow Hikari. Yugi smiled sadly at him but refused to release his hold on Yami.  
  
"When did you find this out?" Ryou asked confused, "I know you didn't have one before."  
  
"It happened after the accident," came the soft reply, "I guess I stopped breathing long enough to affect my heart."  
  
"Is that what you were afraid to tell us?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yes," whispered Yugi, "I was afraid that you guys would leave me because I'm even weaker than I was before." Tears started to form behind his eyes and he buried his face in Yami's shirt again.  
  
"Yugi, we would never leave you for something like that." Ryou said playfully, "you know that right?"  
  
Yugi nodded his head and smiled at his friends.  
  
[See Yugi, I told you there was nothing to worry about. They're your friends, they were worried about you.] Yami explained.  
  
/I know Yami, I was just scared/ replied Yugi softly.  
  
The stress that had been on Yugi about telling his friends was finally lifted off the small hikari and when Yugi shifted Yami glanced down at him and smiled. Yugi had fallen back asleep with his head resting on Yami's shoulder.  
  
Should I end it here or should I continue?? This chapter has been really hard for me to write, I think I lost my motivation for this story, but as always I welcome your comments. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this and my other stories.


End file.
